That is because I love you,Lu!
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: Bingung mau nulis apa. langsung baca aja deh this is KrisHan fanfiction :)


Author:Xi Rae Hoon

Rate: semi rate M

Genre:Romance,hurt/comfort

Cast: Wu Yi Fan .aka. Kris Wu

Xi luhan

Pair:KrisHan,ChanBaek

#warning_yaoi_inside

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini seoul tengah dilanda hujan deras. terlihat 2 orang namja tampan yang tergesa-gesa membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Hyung,tunggu sebentar..aku lelah nih..istirahat sebentar yuk!"Ujar namja 'tampan' bernama Sehun

"Hmm.?tapi nanti kalau terlalu lama mereka bisa khawatir hun,"jawab luhan.

"Ayolah hyung,sebentaaar saja,ya?lagi pula ini masih hujan hyung!"Ujar sehun,tanpa seizin luhan,ia menarik paksa tangan 'hyung'nya itu memasuki sebuah cafe.

#Didalam_kafe.

"Hah,,..kenapa kau menarik ku tanpa izin eoh?ini sudah sore hun,nanti kris bisa khawatir tahu!..akh kau ini"Ujar luhan menggerutu.

"Tapi diluar masih hujan hyung!percuma aja kalau kita pulang sekarang,toh nanti belanjaannya jadi basah kan?"Jawab sehun sambil menyeruput buble tea nya

"Akh,ini juga salahmu karna tidak mau mendengar kan aku!kan sudah q bilang kita pergi naik mobil saja!"Protes luhan

"Ck..ne..arraseo,ini salah ku,sudahlah hyung,lebih baik kau nikmati saja coklat panas mu,sebelum dingin"ujar sehun santai.

Luhan yang kesal pun langsung meneguk coklat panasnya dengan tidak sabaran,sehingga noda coklat terlihat disekitar bibir luhan.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada luhan dan...

.

.

.

.

* Sementara diDorm EXO*

"Ukh..kenapa Luhan belum pulang juga sih?ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu dia pergi dengan sehun untuk berbelanja keperluan dia baik-baik saja?akhhh..."Ucap Kris kesal sesekali menjambak rambut 'coklat'nya kasar

"Sabar hyung,mungkin mereka masih terjebak hujan, jadi berteduh dulu ditempat lain"ujar baekhyun menenangkan hyung nya itu.

"Tapi aku khawatir baekki...ah,lebih baik aku menjemputnya"ucap kris lalu beranjak mengambil payung dan keluar.

"YA!..hyung kau mau kemana?ini masih hujan hyung!"Ujar baekki kemudian berusaha mengejar kris. Namun ia terlambat,kris sudah melangkah jauh.

"Ck..dasar naga keras kepala..tidak sabaran deh!"Ujar baekki entah pada siapa(?) Lalu masuk lagi ke dorm mereka.

.

.

*Kris Pov*

"YA!..hyung kau mau kemana?ini masih hujan hyung!"Aku masih mendengar teriakan baekki,tapi aku tidak mengubrisnya. Yang ada dipikiran ku adalah Luhan,semoga dia tidak apa-apa!

Eh,..itu,seperti luhan,iya kan?Itu luhan kan..ku langkahkan kaki ku semakin cepat kearah kafe itu.

Dan ya.,!dugaan ku tidak salah!itu memang Luhan dan sehun.

Aku pun tersenyum mengetahui bahwa luhan baik baik saja,namun senyum ku pudar saat ku lihat sehun mengecup bibir luhan,dan perlakuan sehun itu membuat pipi luhan memerah..entah karna malu atau apa. Bahkan luhan tidak memberikan penolakan,atas tindakan sehun sebentar memang tapi...hatiku benar benar sakit melihatnya.

Perlahan ku balikan badan ku,berniat kembali ke dorm. kupalingkan wajah q ke arah luhan sebentar,sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh.

Sebenarnya,aku berniat ingin pulang ke dorm,tapi entah kenapa..kaki ku malah melangkah semakin jauh dari arah dorm,dan payung yang tadi ku gunakan..sudah tidak ku pakai lagi,entah sejak kapan payung itu sudah tidak ada. Aku lelah memikirkan itu semua. Pikiran ku..hanya dipenuhi oleh luhan..

Dan sekarang disini lah aku berada,ditengah taman kota yang indah,.duduk sendiri..terguyur hujan yang dingin!ah..biarkan aku seperti ini dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Kupejamkan mata ku,tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang memandang ku aneh.

*kris Pov end*

.

.

.

.

.

#Di cafe

"YAA!apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!Paboya!kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana hah!nanti orang jadi salah paham tau!"Geram luhan sembari menjitak kepala sehun.

Sedangkan sehun hanya meringis kesakitan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Isk!aku kan hanya membantumu membersihkan coklat dibibirmu!apa salahnya sih?"Sungut sehun.

Luhan hanya mendengus kemudian melihat kearah jendela kafe.

'Eh?itu...sepertinya itu kris..?benarkah?atau hanya perasaan ku saja ya?'Tanya luhan dalam hati,sambil masih memperhatikan keluar jendela kafe.

"Kau melihat apa hyung?"Tanya sehun pensaran.

"Ah,aniya..cepat habiskan minum mu,setelah itu kita pulang,sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Aku tidak mau kris terlalu lama menunggu ku pulang"ujar luhan sembari memberskan barang-barangnya yang agak(?) Berserakan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

#sesampainya diDorm Exo

"Annyeonghaseo! Kami pulang"teriak luhan dan sehun berbarengan.

"Annyeonghaseo!,kalian lama sekali sih. Oh ya,apa hyung tadi melihat duizhang ?soalnya,katanya dia mau jemput hyung karna terlalu kalian melihatnya?ia juga belum pulang."Ujar baekhyun pada 2 namja dihadapnnya ini.

"Ani,kami tidak melihatnya..iya kan hyung?"Tanya sehun pada luhan.

"A-aku..tidak tau,tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihat kris,.."Ucap luhan mencoba mengingat2

"Aish,,...dia itu!sekarang kita cari dia saja ya?aku akan panggil kai untuk mengantar kita"ujar baekhyun kemudian memanggil kai

'Kris?apa tadi itu benar benar kris?kalau ya,apa kah tadi dia mengira bahwa sehun mencium ku?'Tanya luhan dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian,mereka pun mulai mencari kris,dengan mengendarai mobil 'Kai'.

Dan bersama kyungsoo yang memaksa ikut (?)

Lama mereka mencari kris disepanjang jalan. Hingga...

"Eh?i-itu kan duizhang?"Kata sehun dan sontak membuat semua orang yang sedang berada di mobil itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk sehun.

"A-astaga!benar itu kris-hyung!kai,cepat hentikan mobilnya"ucap kyungsoo.

Lalu kai pun memarkirkan mobilnya,dan mereka pun segera keluar menghampiri tubuh kris yang telah basah kuyup karna kehujanan dan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat seperti mayat(?)

"ASTAGA!Kris,kenapa kau hujan hujanan begini hah?"Ujar luhan panik kemudian menghampirkan jaket tebal yang tadi ia bawa ke tubuh kris yang sudah sangaaaat kedinginan kemudian memeluk kris erat tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir dipipinya.

"Hmm?luhan ge?kenapa kau bisa disini?hei..jangan menangis xiao lu-"ucap kris dengan suara yang serak dan sangat pelan. Namun tiba-tiba luhan merasa pundaknya sangat berat,ketika ia melihat ternyata,

Kris pingsan karna terlalu lama terkena hujan.

"YA ampun!kris!kris bangun,!kris sadarlah..."Ucap luhan panik,sembari memukul pelan pipi kris,bermaksud agar kekasihnya itu bangun.

"Tenanglah hyung,sekarang kita bawa dia pulang ke Dorm dulu."Ujar kai menenagkan hyung nya itu.

"Bukankah tidak sebaiknya kita bawa duizhang ke rumah sakit?"Tanya sehun.

"aniya. Bisa sangat berbahaya jika membawa kris kerumah sakit. Jika ada fans yang tau,maka berita ini akan tersebar luas di media, "ucap kai.

"Sudahlah,jangan banyak bicara,ayo bantu luhan hyung,angkat kris hyung ke dalam mobil"ujar baekhyun pada kai dan sehun.

Sedangkan luhan,ia membantu memapah kris ke dalam mobil.

Dimobil,luhan hanya diam-Menangis-dirinya kini tengah memangku kris dipahanya. Entah kenapa,ia benar benar sedih melihat kekasihnya itu seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis hyung!duizhang pasti baik baik saja"ujar kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan hyungnya yang sedari tadi menangis terus.

Tak lama kemudian,mereka pun sampai di dorm mereka.

Dengan cepat kai membuka pintu belakang dan dengan dibantu sehun ia memapah tubuh kris masuk ke dorm.

"TAO!cepat bukakan pintu,!"Teriak kai dari luar

"Nuguya?kau harus memberikan kata sandi jika ingin masuk!"Ucap baby panda itu.

"Aish...ini aku kai!panda...bukakan pintunya y..nanti aku akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan.."Ujar kai melembutkan suaranya ,agar 'hyung' pandanya itu mau membukakan pintu.

"Kata sandi diterima!hei,lain kali sopanlah saat berbicara dgn yg lebih tua dari dari mana sa- astaga!gege?apa yang terjadi dengan kris ge?"

Ucap tao panik ketika melihat gegenya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya,kai cepat bawa duizhang masuk. Tao..tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk kecil y?"Ujar 'eomma' mereka -kyungsoo-

Lalu mereka pun masuk. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil handuk dan air hangat yang tadi ia minta pada tao. Berniat ingin mengompres kris..

tapi...

"Biar aku saja soo"ujar luhan kemudian mengambil handuk dan air dari tangan kyungsoo.

"Baiklah hyung,hmm...xiumin hyung,temani aku membeli obat ke apotik yuk?"Tanya kyungsoo pada member tertua -xiumin-

"Ne..ayo!"Seru xiumin semangat-seperti biasa-

"Eh?bukankah aku bisa menemanimu hyung?"Tanya kai

"Tidak usah!kau kan sudah capek tadi,jadi sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Ne?"Kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. kemudian pergi dengan xiumin

Dikamar KrisLu (anggap aja mereka sekamar),tinggal beberapa member yang menetap dikamar mereka,

"Hyung,kami keluar dulu ne?jangan sedih pasti baik baik saja. "Ujar Suho pamit,sambil mengusap pelan pundak luhan.

"..."Luhan tidak menjawab,kemudian semua orang yang ada dikamar (-kris,luhan) keluar dari kamar itu.

Luhan terus saja memerhatikan wajah kris yang terlihat pucat sambil mengelus pelan lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kris,mianhe,.."Ujarnya diseratai dengan jatuhnya permata dari mata indah luhan.

Lalu,tiba-tiba..ia merasakan pergerakan pada jari-jari kris,dan perlahan kris mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kris?kau sudah sadar?"Tanya luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh?luhan ge.."Ujarnya.

'A-apa?dia memanggilku 'ge'?tidak biasanya dia memanggil ku begitu,..biasanya dia akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'xiao lu'..ada apa dengannya?'Luhan terkejut mendngar kris memanggilnya 'ge'

"Kris?apa kau masih pusing?bagian mana yang sakit?aku ambilkan makan malam untukmu ya?"Tawar luhan.

"Ya,hanya sedikit..tidak usah diambilkan,aku belum lapar ge,..terima kasih..nanti kalau aku lapar,aku akan ambil sendiri kedapur. Dan bagian ini,benar2 sakit"Balasnya dingin,sembari menunjuk tepat dibagian dadanya.

Luhan terkejut mendengar jawaban kris yang begitu dingin. luhan ingin sekali rasanya menangis saat ini..tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

Lalu,keheningan menguasai mereka,tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan.

Sampai akhirnya luhan memberanikan diri membuka percakapan.

"Kris,aku..aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku kris,aku-"

"Kenapa gege minta maaf pada ku?memangnya gege salah apa?aku tidak mengerti.."Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sangaaaat dipaksakan.

"kris,aku mohon maafkan aku,..kau jangan bersikap seperti ini kris!"Ujar luhan sedih

"Kau kenapa sih ge-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Lalu,aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa?bukankah yang muda harus hormat pada yang lebih tua?"Tanya kris santai.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak tau apa-apa!kris,..maafkan aku,.soal dicafe tadi..sehun tidak bermaksud apa-apa,..dia hanya-"

"Hanya apa?mencoba menunjukan kemesraan kalian didepan umum?aku melihatnya Luhan!bahkan kau tidak berniat untuk menolak?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperi itu?"Tanya luhan

"Itu karna aku mencintaimu lu,..aku benar-benar mencintaimu!hah...shiit"ujar kris yang mulai termakan emosi,ia berteriak cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan kepalanya merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat,tubuhnya pun terhempas kembali ke kasur dengan keras.

"KRIS!kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya luhan khawatir

"Ne..gwenchanna.."Jawabnya lemah

"Kris,.aku benar-benar minta maaf,gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini..aku..aku.."Luhan tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya,ia tengah menangis terisak isak sekarang.

Melihat luhan yang seperti itu,hati kris pun luluh,ia tidak mau berpikiran yang macam2 lagi tentang luhan.

"Xia-xiao lu,jangan menangis,..aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya demam,aku..tidak marah padamu,maaf karna sudah membentakmu tadi"

"Kau,..memaafkanku ?"Tanya luhan ragu

"Tentu saja..lalu kau pikir apa hmm?"Tanya kris

Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah luhan lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Saranghae kris,maaf aku membuatmu salah paham"kata luhan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hei,sudahlah..aku kan sudah memaafkanmu..Nado saranghae my lulu"

Kemudian luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kris hendak menciumnya,namun kris menghalanginya dengan menutup wajahnya dengang punggung tangannya.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu..

"Nanti kau bisa tertular demam ku lu~"kata kris dengan tersenyum tipis

"Ikh,..kau menyebalkan!"Ujar luhan kesal sambil memukul lengan kris,

Kemudian,karna melihat tingkah luhan yang lucu,kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke luhan semakin dekat..

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Daaaan...

Cklek!(Anggap aja suara pintu)

"AH?"Teriak beberapa orang yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar mereka. Terkejut? Tentu.

'Pengganggu!'Batin kris kesal.

"Ah,mianhe hyung..a-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu,tadi aku hanya ingin mengantar ini kekamar kalian..hehe..maaf ya?"Ujar kyungsoo canggung.

"Oh,ya.."Kemudian luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur kris dan pergi mengambil obat itu dari tangan kyungsoo.

"Gomawo ne kyungsoo-ya"ujar luhan tersenyum

"Ne,oh ya lu,kalau kalian sudah selesai nanti,cepatlah keluar dan makan ya?aku dan kyungsoo sudah memasak untuk kita"ujar xiumin

"Ne gege,.."

"Kris,jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya?ingat kau masih sakit!arraseo?"Ujar xiumin mengingatkan 'didi'nya itu.

"Iya!dasar bawel!"

Kemudian luhan pun menutup pintu dan kembali beranjak ke arah tempat tidur kris.

"Kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi xiao lu?"Bisik kris ditelinga luhan,luhan hanya mengangguk.

"As you wish honey..."bisik kris lagi,kemudian ia mulai mencium bibir luhan,lalu ciuman mereka bertambah panas dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir luhan.

Lalu tangan kris mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang luhan kenakan. Acara mereka semakin menjadi...dan…

Yang terdengar setelahnya hanya desahan-desahan dan suara decitan tempat tidur yang keluar dari kamar mereka.

(mian,adegan 'itu itu'nya author potong,abis saya masih terlalu polos')

.

.

.

.

*DiRuang Tengah*

"Aish!mereka berisik sekali sih!"Komentar Chen sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Baekki,..aku,..aku..sudah tidak tahan~"ujar chanyeol pada kekasihnya baekhyun.

"Hah!apa apaan kau!ANDWE!menjauh dari ku!"Teriak baekhyun histeris.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya,ia malah menggendong baekhyun ala bridestyle menuju kamar mereka.

dan selanjutnya kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?

"Dasar!"Komentar sehun yang saat ini tengah asyik menyantap makan malam nya bersama xiumin,lay,suho chen dan Tao.

~THE END~

*Author's note:

Hah,..selesai juga ff ini…

Sebenernya ini udah lama banget ff nya nae buat,cuman baru kali ini dishare di FFN..

Tank's for reading minna-san

Budayakan review setelah membaca ya ^^


End file.
